Dreams: The Untold Stories
by Louisa Vida
Summary: Kai was splayed across a picnic table in the center of town. Day 6571. He chuckled. Why do I even bother counting? It's not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon... He sighed. I can't believe the Gemini are still upset. It's not like I killed my WHOLE family. I just killed the filler kids. Man, are they petty.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! This story will be a collection of short stories that take place in the same universe as my other story, Dreams! :)

You guys will get to learn more about Kai, Damon, Bonnie, the Heretics and much more!

I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Chapter 1: The First Encounter, part 1-

Kai was splayed across a picnic table in the center of town.

 _Day 6571._ He chuckled. _Why do I even bother counting? It's not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon..._

He sighed _. I can't believe the Gemini are still upset. It's not like I killed my WHOLE family. I just killed the filler kids. Man, are they petty._

"Ugh," a voice screamed _._

 _What was that?_ Kai thought as he stood up.

He jumped off the table and quickly hid himself in a nearby toy store.

"Damn you, Damon Salvatore," Bonnie screamed as she angrily powerwalked into Mystic Fall's plaza.

 _What the_ , Kai thought.

"It's your fault that I'm here. Grams said she and the witches would send me somewhere safe. But then, you had to hitch a ride and now I'm here!"

Bonnie threw herself onto a nearby picnic seat. Then, she threw her head down in frustration.

 _Wow, I'm either delirious or a really hot girl appeared out of nowhere. How is this even possible? I'm the only person here. Who is she? Why is she here? Who is this Damon Salvatore? Is he the reason she's here?_

Kai pinched his hand hard enough to draw blood _. So, I'm awake and this is not an illusion..._

Kai slowly inched closer to Bonnie. Then, Bonnie looked up and stared in Kai's direction.

 _Is there someone there?_ She thought as she ran towards him. _I'm positive I heard something._

Using what little magic he had left, Kai immediately cloaked himself and turned on a group of toy trucks before retreating further into the store.

 _Vroom_.

"Oh, it's just a toy," Bonnie said as she picked up one of the toy trucks.

She giggled then said, "I forgot how sensitive these things are. Even screaming can trigger them to turn on."

She put the toy down and shook her head. _I guess I'm just being paranoid._

 _That was close_ , Kai thought.

Bonnie began to walk around the store. Then, she burst into a huge smile when she saw one of her favorite childhood toys.

"Oh my God! They don't even make these anymore."

As Bonnie cheerily strolled through the store consumed by nostalgia, Kai carefully observed Bonnie.

 _Who is she? Is she a siphoner? A part of the Gemini? Why did 'Grams' send her here?_

As Kai's eyes travelled over Bonnie's slender yet curvaceous body, his heart began to race.

 _She really is beautiful..._

Bonnie deeply sighed and said, "I may as well head back. He's a jerk but it beats being alone."

Then, Bonnie exited the store and began to walk towards the Salvatore Boarding House. Still cloaked, Kai followed her from a distance.

 _Where is she going?_

A quick preview of Chapter 2: The First Encounter, part 2-

"Do you really think we are alone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay!

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! Thank you for the support! You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter 2: The First Encounter, part 2

As Kai followed Bonnie, his mind raced.

 _How long has she been here? Does she know the way out? Is there another way out? How did 'Grams' know about this place? The only people who know of this place are the Gemini and the Bennetts..._

Then, he exhaled.

 _Could she be...a witch? Or better yet...a Bennett witch? I-calm down, don't get ahead of yourself. This could all be an elaborate trap set up by my doting father. He-_

Bonnie stood in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. She sighed deeply then opened the door.

"Back so soon, Judgey?"

 _A man's voice?_

Bonnie entered the house then said, "Yes. Because unlike you, I'm a mature person. As much as we despise each other, the smartest thing to do is to stay together."

 _Better rush in before she closes the door._

Then, Kai quickly ran inside as Bonnie closed the door. He carefully moved past Damon and Bonnie and observed them from afar as they talked.

"Whatever you say...Hey, what are you looking at?"

Bonnie turned away from the couch. Unbeknownst to her and Damon, a cloaked Kai was sitting there.

"Do you really think we are alone?"

"Of course not. Look at all this furniture."

"Damon, I'm being serious. I-I think we may not be the only ones here."

 _I need to be more careful. Her senses are far too sharp._

Damon burst into laughter then said, "Bonnie Bennett, we've been here for two whole weeks. We haven't seen an ant let alone a person. We've even driven to nearby towns. It's the same M.O. I don't know where we are but I can pretty much guarantee we're alone."

"How can you know that? We still know virtually nothing about this place. The only things we know for sure are we can't see anyone nearby and we keep repeating the same day. For all we know, there could be others further away or there could be people nearby hiding."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Now we're not only not alone but these said others are invisible-"

"I didn't say they were invisible-"

"Oh no! I hope these invisible others are not zombies! You know how scary they are."

"Really, Damon! I'm trying to have a serious discussion. Look, when I went to town, I felt like someone was watching me. Even now I feel like we're being watched."

 _If only you knew..._

"Oh no! Hurry, do a locater spell and find out who and where these invisible people are. Oh wait, you can't. Because you still can't do magic. Stop stressing yourself out, it's probably nothing. Now, follow me, your pancakes are getting cold," Damon said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's not even how a locater spell works...and I'm sick of pancakes... You are so lucky my magic hasn't come back or I'd fry your brain so badly you'd forget you're a vampire," Bonnie irritably muttered as she followed Damon.

 _She's spunky, I like that._

Kai smiled as he watched Damon and Bonnie eat.

 _Well, well, well. I've learned some very useful information. Not only do I have a vampire to siphon magic from to cloak myself and observe them but I also have a ticket out of here. Bonnie Bennett, you are my key to escaping this hell. All I need to do is to get you to reawaken your magic..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long hiatus!

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :) Thank you for the support! You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter 3: Destroying the Evidence, part 1

 _It's been six weeks since I began observing Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore. Every day it's the same thing…so predictable_.

A cloaked Kai watched Bonnie from the back of the library. Meanwhile, Bonnie was immersed in one of the many grimoires surrounding her. Occasionally, an idea would cross her mind that she would furiously scribble into her notebook.

"I think I may finally have it," Bonnie excitedly said as she stood up.

Bonnie turned to face a candle. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began chanting. After a few minutes, she stopped and opened her eyes. To her disappointment, the candle was unlit. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Stop it, Bonnie. Don't give up. You can do this. Just keep trying," she whispered to herself.

"Another failed attempt," Damon asked as he entered the library.

 _Here we go again_ , Kai thought as he rolled his eyes.

Her back still turned to him, Bonnie caustically replied, "Shut up, Damon."

"I don't know why you even bother. We are trapped here, Bon Bon. We. Are. Doomed."

Bonnie remained silent.

"No witty reply? What's wrong, Bonnie the teenage witch with no powers," Damon joked.

Bonnie turned around with tears streaming down her face.

 _This is new. They usually just bicker. I've never seen her this upset,_ Kai thought.

Stunned, Damon stuttered, "Whoa-hey-calm down-I-"

Bonnie ran towards the exit, but before she could leave, Damon vamped in front of her.

"Look, Bonnie. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean, ok? Please, stop crying."

Bonnie wiped her eyes and replied, "I know. I'm just frustrated. I've been studying and practicing magic every day without a single sign of progress. It doesn't make any sense. You're still a vampire so that means magic exists in this place. I'm not the anchor anymore…I know because I feel like how I used to feel ...that is I can feel my magic…I just can't access it. I-"

"Bon, calm down. I'm sure you're close to a breakthrough. Just take a break, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now to the reason I am here, lunch is ready."

"Please, don't tell me it's pancakes."

"Alright, it's not pancakes, it's plate cakes that were made in a pan."

"Funny…so funny. You should go in to comedy." Bonnie said as she and Damon headed into the kitchen.

Kai shook his head _. My God, their bickering is so annoying. Well, I guess that's just how they show their love._

Kai walked over to the candle Bonnie was attempting to light.

 _Why didn't it work? Her spell should have-_

Then, to Kai's amazement, the candle lit up.

 _Progress!_

Then, all the other candles in the room lit up.

 _Ok, so her control is a little off. No problem, she's just rusty. All she needs is more practice. Soon, she'll be strong enough to break me out of this hellhole... Now, to put out all these candles…I don't want her knowing her magic is back yet; I need her to continue working like her life depended on it…_

Kai said a short chant and all the candles were extinguished.

A quick preview of Chapter 4: Destroying the Evidence, part 2-

 _I don't trust Kai. It's been a week since he revealed himself to us and we still know virtually nothing about him. Every time we ask about his past or how he came to be here, he skillfully evades the question._


End file.
